


Peg In

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Fibro Kevin, Hurt/Comfort, Native American Cecil, Native American Kevin, POCecil, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin visits Cecil at the Picnic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peg In

Kevin had heard from some of the friendly camp counselors that Cecil was not being a very productive member of the Strexcorp team at the Camp Picnic. He knew exactly what that meant and he had winced a little, listening with a wide smile as they politely explained the procedures that had been put in place to deal with Cecil. It was all very cost effective they had promised and felt that eventually the radio host of Night Vale would eventually learn how to be a proper employee.

“Just like you, Kevin!”

“Oh yes! You were always such a good employee, Kevin!”

“Very obedient!”

“Yes, very!”

Desert Bluffs’ radio host just continued to smile, nodding his thanks to the pair. “Thank you very much! I was wondering though…”

“Yes?”

“Well maybe he’ll come around if  _I_  have a talk with him, hm? It could be like our mentoring programs! One senior staff member taking a rookie under their wing so to speak! That’s a great idea, isn’t it?” He watched and waited as the pair looked at each other, slowly leaning a little on more of his left leg than his right. He flinched when the screws on the left side gave a sharp twist and he quickly fixed himself, standing perfectly straight once again when they finally turned back to him.

“We can give you ten minutes with him!”

“Yes, but only ten minutes!”

“We think an environment where Mr. Palmer is kept away from anyone who isn’t a helpful counselor will help him fully understand his position!”

“Ten minutes is more than enough time,” Kevin agreed, grateful that they had agreed to his suggestion at all. He followed them as they led him over to a painfully small looking shed and he could feel a sensation of old dread build up in the pit of his stomach.

He had been kept in a shed like this once.

The door was opened and he stepped inside, giving the two counselors a final nod of his head and a smile before the door was closed. He shuddered as soon as they were out of his sight, yelping as the screws at his knees punished him for his weakness. He could feel his warm blood sliding down the sides of his legs and he hissed as he stepped further into the dark shed, keen black eyes focusing on the crumpled floor lying on the floor.

“Cecil?”

Slowly Cecil rolled over, groaning as he lay on his side. They had shaved off his long hair, leaving him bald. They had also forced a smile onto his face, slashing the corners of his mouth wide open to give the appearance of joviality. His legs were covered in cruel looking bruises and burns and seemed to be the focus on their torture, beating his hips, knees, and ankles.

For a brief moment Kevin saw himself lying there and he shuddered.

“…What do you want?” Cecil croaked.

“I…we-well…” Kevin cleared his throat, flashing Cecil a toothy smile before speaking again, “I came to see how you were doing, friend! Sometimes these company picnics can feel a little overwhelming for new employees and…”

“Save me the bullshit.”

Kevin’s smile faded and he sadly knelt down beside Cecil. “Cecil…you need to give in and accept the Smiling God.”

“My God does not smile…”

“Cecil, if you give in then the pain will stop!” Kevin insisted. “They’ll let you grow your hair again and…”

“Long hair is not allowed on men,” Cecil grumbled.

“Well no, but!”

“I’m not giving in.”

“They’ll cure you like they cured me!”

“You’re constantly being stabbed by those screws. I can see the blood through your pants. I don’t need to be fixed or cured.”

“Cecil, please! Please, try to understand!” Kevin whimpered, his own blood starting to pool around his legs, punishing him for his less than pure thoughts and actions. “If you don’t give in they might have to  _terminate_  your contract!” He watched helplessly as Cecil raised up his head, glaring at him with his single unbruised eye.

A small line of blood fell from the wounds at the corners of his mouths and his body was trembling with the effort to keep his eye locked on Kevin’s. “My peg…is in the ground,” Cecil whispered, “I am not going anywhere.”

“You’re going to die here! Why are you being so stubborn!” Kevin hissed through gritted teeth. Cecil let his head fall back to the ground, closing his eye as he refused to say anymore. Kevin opened his mouth to demand an answer when the door to the shed suddenly opened and he quickly stood up, turning around to face the two counselors once more.

“Time’s up, Kevin!”

“Oh yes, it’s over!”

“Did you have fun with your friend?”

“Yes, did you?”

Kevin looked down at Cecil, chewing his bottom lip before turning back to look at them, smiling as he nodded his head. “We had a very nice talk! Night Valians aren’t very smart but…but I think he might learn eventually…”

“Oh yes, of course!”

“Everyone learns to love the Smiling God eventually!”

“Come now, Kevin!”

“Yes, come on! Mr. Palmer needs to get ready for a visit with one of the mood adjusters!”

Kevin hesitated a moment, looking over his shoulder at Cecil once more. “…Take the peg out,” he pleaded.

“My peg…is in…and will not be removed unless…”

“Unless you die…or win. Cecil, you can’t win this fight!” Cecil was silent and Kevin sighed as he left the shed, saying nothing as the heavy metal door was slammed shut behind him and he was escorted from the picnic.


End file.
